Calabaza Swan
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot "Estaba realmente de todos los colores que podían existir menos el perfecto dorado que deseaba. Mi cuerpo entero lucía una penosa tonalidad naranja. ¡Naranja!, ¡mi intención era lucir como un sabroso chocolate no una puta calabaza!" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward. Regalo para la Negris.


**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Calabaza Swan.**

**Summary:** "Estaba realmente de todos los colores que podían existir menos el perfecto dorado que deseaba. Mi cuerpo entero lucía una penosa tonalidad naranja. ¡Naranja!, ¡mi intención era lucir como un sabroso chocolate no una puta calabaza!" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

— Bella, yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces.

— Está decidido, chicas, además Alec me consiguió un tratamiento ¡y es totalmente gratis!

— Los rayos UV le dan cáncer a tu piel, no quieres eso nena —Alice le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos. ¿Ella me estaba hablando de cáncer cuando tenía ese cilindro cancerígeno en sus manos?, ¡era una maldita cínica!

— El día en que dejes eso háblame de cáncer, tal vez nos encontremos en nuestros últimos momentos, tú con un hoyo en tu garganta hablando como un ciborg y yo con un perfecto y cancerígeno bronceado —sonreí irónicamente.

— ¡Estamos en verano!, ¿es que acaso no puedes tirarte en la arena a tomar un poco de sol? —Rosalie meneó su rubia melena con desesperación y entornó sus celestes ojos—, ¡míranos a nosotras!

Me dolía mirarlas.

La muy puta de Rosalie era el perfecto prototipo californiano. Rosie con su melena de dos metros que a veces me daba miedo porque sinceramente pensaba que esa cosa tenía vida –y un maldito ego muy arriba– propia, su rubia cabellera relucía bajo los rayos del sol de nuestra amada California, y le iba como anillo al dedo al hermoso bronceado que lucía mi querida amiga, ¡incluso sus ojos resaltaban como dos gotas de agua en el desierto! Los chicos babeaban por ella y con toda razón, sobre todo cuando estaba sobre una tabla domando alguna de las olas que tanto amaba.

— Solo me tomó unas horas este color —Alice estiró su brazo, burlándose de mi al mostrarme el hermoso color dorado que cubría su piel y que contrastaba con sus uñas y cabellos negros—, conozco una playa nudista donde puedes estirarte, nena, tomar sol, echar alguna miradita alrededor nunca es malo, los chicos siempre llevan colgando buena mercancía…

Alice sonrió gatunamente, el labial rosa pálido que llevaba puesto acentuaba su nuevo color de piel.

Mi morocha amiga estaba menos bronceada que Rosalie, pero aun así la envidiaba a montones. Sus largas piernas se veían esplendidas en el short negro que llevaba, ¡cómo de vergüenza me daba a mí usar esas prendas!, mis piernas parecían dos larguiruchos fideos, por lo flacas y por el maldito color. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro lleno de resignación, ¿por qué, mundo cruel?, ¿por qué conmigo? Una característica de una persona nacida y criada en California era el exquisito color canela que tu piel adquiría por los rayos del sol, ¡yo parecía un puto yeti de Alaska!

¡Todo el maldito mundo californiano estaba bronceado menos yo!

— ¿Cuántas veces hemos ido juntas a la playa?

— Eh, ¿siempre? —Allie apuntó a lo obvio, haciendo un gesto por lo absurda de mi pregunta.

¡Ellas eran las absurdas!

— Exacto, _siempre_ hemos ido juntas, ¿acaso han visto lo que me pasa cuando me pongo bajo el sol?

Ugh, excelente.

Rosalie y Alice hicieron unas muecas con sus labios, tratando de contener las risitas.

— Recuerdo cuando fuimos a _Laguna Beach_ —Rose rio sonoramente—, ¿lo recuerdas Allie?, Bella se quedó dormida en la arena con las gafas puestas —Alice asintió y rio con exageración, sosteniendo su panza—, pequeña, ¡te veías tan graciosa!

— ¡Dolía como la puta madre! —chillé, cruzándome de brazos completamente enfurruñada.

— Eh, pero ahí conociste a tu chico, sacaste algo bueno de la experiencia —Alice me guiñó un ojo y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa—. Conquistaste a Edward con tus encantos por tratar de obtener el bronceado perfecto… _Po_.

— ¡Odio ese mote! —desordené mi cabello con exasperación—, ¡Si no lo quisiera tanto ya no tendría sus tan preciados testículos!, ¿Po?, ¿es enserio?, ¿por qué me vio cara de un jodido teletubbie?

— La cara no, el color en cambio…

— ¡Ya basta! —me puse de pie y tomé mi cartera—, la decisión está tomada, este verano no seré un punto blanco manchando nuestras preciadas playas, ¡incluso los visitantes creen que soy una turista!, ¡no más vergüenzas!, ¡no aguantaré que las furcias con sus bronceados de infarto se acerquen a mi hombre!

— Sabes que Edward te quiere así y todo, paliducha hasta la muerte, ustedes dos hacen un contraste divertido.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido? —gemí con frustración—, ¡solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de un socorrista!

— Persona más expuesta a los rayos del sol no existe, eso está claro —Rose le dio un sorbo a su coctel y sonrió—, supongo que Edward no sabe sobre esto, estoy segura de que trataría de impedirlo…

— Será una sorpresa —murmuré, sonriente—, su sorpresa.

No más bromas por parte de los amigos de mi novio y mis propios amigos, no más discriminación de mi propia gente, no más venas a la vista debido a lo translucida y sin vida que se veía mi piel por el feo color blanco que tenía, ¡era la era de los bronceados y yo, Isabella Marie Swan, seré la morocha más caliente de California entera!, era una vergüenza que me preguntaran cada dos segundos si estaba enferma solo por el color de piel que tenía, y más se notaba debido a mis oscuros ojos y color de cabello.

Pero eso cambiaría.

¡Sí, señor!

Sería una versión blanca de Beyoncé.

…

— ¿Disc…

— ¡Isabella querida, al fin has venido!

Alec apareció luciendo más gay que nunca. Su piel relucía bajos los focos blancos que adornaban su solárium, incluso sus dientes lo hacían, bastante, eran tan blancos como mi piel y me encandilaban como los mil demonios. Sonreí forzosamente cuando dejó dos babosos beso en mi rostro, en cada mejilla. Era mi primera vez en un lugar como este y además había visto _Destino Final_ unas cuantas veces, la idea de estar encerrada en una máquina que irradia calor me aterraba un poco, no quería ser asado de Bella, quería broncearme, sí, pero no lucir como un puto carbón.

— Si, aquí estoy, ¡finalmente vengo por mi bronceado!

Alec chilló femeninamente y dio pequeños saltitos de felicidad, le hizo un gesto con su mano a la chica que estaba tras el mesón en la entrada de su negocio y sin más jaló de mi mano hacia el interior del local. Había unas cuantas salas con diferentes solárium y otras donde hacían el bronceado artificial que era a base de un spray. Me sentía eufórica a pesar de todo, ¡finalmente sería normal!, nunca pensé que mi blancura sería un problema hasta que vi que realmente era la única _Gasparín _de la comunidad.

— Bien muñeca, te tengo dos opciones —me mostró un dedo de su mano y prosiguió—. El solárium, que es la máquina que puedes ver aquí —apuntó la máquina a su derecha que estaba repleta de ampolletas.

— El microondas gigante, lo tengo —apunté seriamente.

— Y también tenemos el bronceado artificial —me mostró una especia de pistola—, más rápido y el mismo resultado, princesa, así que tú eres la que elige aquí. Microondas gigante, que tomará sesiones, o la pistolita con spray que harpa magia en tu cuerpo.

— ¿Enserio me preguntas?, ¡la pistolita, por supuesto!

— ¡Manos a la obra!

Mi querido homosexual me guio hacia otra sala que era blanca, había una especie de cabina –casi como las cabinas telefónicas donde una vez Edward y yo habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias– donde te metías con tu bikini, lentes y gorra de protección, y el resto era magia pura, casi como si estuviéramos en el jodido _Hogwarts_. Desde las paredes de la cabina había pequeños hoyitos que hacían su trabajo esparciendo el spray por tu cuerpo, se regulaba desde un panel que se encontraba dependiendo del tipo de bronceado que querías, por ejemplo, había desde café con leche, hasta un café completamente cargado. Beyoncé a Morgan Freeman, o algo así.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar me metí en la cabina del terror.

— Prométeme que pasaré de ser Gasparín a una preciosa Beyoncé, por favor.

— Querida, tu solo dime que es lo que esperas de esta maravilla.

— ¡Tener un poco de color en el cuerpo!, es todo lo que pido, la sabrosura caribeña, piernas calenturientas, ¡no quiero ser la hermana perdida del Yeti!, estoy harta de que la gente me pregunte qué tal es Alaska…

— ¡Haré de ti una sabrosura californiana digna!

Y la magia comenzó.

Cerré mis ojos y levantaba los brazos cada cuanto Alec me decía, podía sentir el spray coloreando mi cuerpo. Oh, yo iba a llorar profusamente cuando me viera frente a un espejo, estoy segura, tengo preparado el maldito discurso: _"Gracias, gracias mis amigos y al gran jefe allá arriba por hacer mi bronceado posible. Gracias a los falsos rayos UV que vienen en partículas transformadas en spray, gracias al gay de mi amigo y su negocio, pero por sobre todo, muchas gracias Beyoncé, gracias por ser mi inspiración"_. El tiempo pasaba y seguía dentro de la cabina, no escuchaba indicaciones de Alec así que seguí haciendo lo mío, de vez en cuando levantando los brazos como él me había indicado antes de comenzar con todo.

Solo quería salir de la cabina y admirar mi hermoso bronceado.

…

— Qué… Alec… Qué demonios me hiciste…

— ¡No sabes cuánto lo lamento preciosa!

Me miraba lastimosamente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación. Alec mordía su labio fervientemente tratando de contener la risa. Suspiré con desgane, tendría que haber sabido que algo así iba a pasar, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?, Patosa Swan, por todo lo santo, ¿enserio creí que esta vez la fuerza estaría de mi lado? Estaba realmente de todos los colores que podía existir menos el perfecto dorado que deseaba. Mi cuerpo entero lucía una penosa tonalidad naranja. ¡Naranja!, ¡mi intención era lucir como un sabroso chocolate no una puta calabaza! Y eso no era todo, no, porque había lugares donde el naranjo era más fuerte que en otros, esto simplemente era un desastre total.

Parecía una calabaza con patas.

_Calabaza Swan._

— No sé si reír o llorar, dime que esto sale con agua —tomé a Alec de los hombros y lo zamarreé un poco—, ¡por favor dime que sale con agua!, ¡no puedo presentarme así frente a Edward!, no puedo presentarme así frente a nadie, ¿por qué carajos pasó esto?

— Estuviste más tiempo de lo debido dentro de la cabina, corazón, ¡lo siento tanto!, ¡recibí un llamado de mi querubín y me entretuve platicando! —Alec hizo un fingido puchero y junto sus palmas— ¡Perdóname por favor!, el bronceado se va desgastando con el tiempo, no puedo decirte que sale con agua porque te estaría mintiendo…

— No habrá sexo para mi esta noche —un puchero se instaló en mi yo naranja que reflejaba el espejo.

Me compadecía de mi reflejo.

Se veía tan triste el monstruo naranja que estaba atrapado en el espejo.

Triste, desastroso, con una suerte del asco y… naranja.

— ¿Te alegraría si te digo que para mí si lo habrá?

Alguien que calle al gay.

…

— _Bella, amor, ¿estás bien? Llevas prácticamente una semana evitándonos a todos, las chicas están preocupadas, yo estoy preocupado, Alice amenaza con entrar a la fuerza, ¿podrías dar señales de vida corazón?, por favor, solo un "estoy bien" es todo lo que pido, ¡no sé qué ha pasado y francamente puedo imaginarme muchos escenarios!, ¿quieres que te recuerde como nos conocimos? Vamos Po, responde, por favor…_

¡Po!

¡Yo definitivamente iba a romper con él si no dejaba de usar ese sobrenombre!

Ugh.

Me había escondido en la seguridad de mi hogar luego de escabullirme del local de Alec luciendo tan naranja como una _Fanta. _Había alegado una enfermedad en el grupo de _whatsapp_ que teníamos el círculo cercano, algo como mononucleosis, yo era la única persona a la que le podría dar eso y ellos lo creerían si o si, todo por la hermosa suerte que me sigue desde que mamá decidió que era momento de que naciera. Luego no había visto más el grupo, el nombre que los chicos le habían puesto me deprimía: "Bronceado polar", el polar iba en mi honor, ellos trataban de ser tiernos pero no les salía. Me sentía el Jorobado de Notre Dame escondida en las profundidades de mi casa, sin salir ni ser vista por nadie, ¡menos podía verme Edward!, ya era suficiente con que me llamara Po, por todo lo santo.

— _Amor, ¡feliz cumpleaños!, me gustaría estar contigo pero lo veo bastante difícil si te niegas a verme. Tenía tu regalo, es algo que sé te encantará, ¿si lo dejo en la puerta de tu casa prometes tomarlo?, te juro que no estaré ahí por más que quiera ver tus hermosos ojos o besar tus labios nuevamente…_

— Si no estuviera tan naranja dejaría que me hicieras eso y más, amor —suspiré con frustración.

Decidí que lo mejor era tomar el regalo que Edward había dejado en mi puerta, a la velocidad de la luz, sin ser vista por ningún alma. Me acerqué a la puerta de mi departamento y observé por la mirilla, para ver si había moros en la costa. Nada. A lo muy 007 abrí la puerta lo más rápida que pude, miré a ambos lados y otra vez, a velocidad luz tomé la pequeña caja que estaba en el felpudo de la puerta de entrada.

Debería haber sabido que todo era una trampa.

— ¡Sorpre… sa.

Los cinco chicos estaban frente a mí, Emmett hizo sonar la corneta que tenía en su boca de la sola impresión. Alice y Rosalie tenían sus ojos abiertos de dos en dos sin creer lo que tenían frente a ella y Jasper había dejado volar el globo que anteriormente traía en sus manos. Y mi Edward, santos demonios, mi Edward me miraba como si fuera un maldito alien. Bueno, ellos se lo buscaron, impacientes, no podían esperar otra semanita y así hasta que yo volviera a la normalidad. Suspiré con cansancio y entré a mi apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta tras de mí.

— ¡Te dije que te lo pensaras dos veces!

— ¡¿Por qué carajos pareces una zanahoria andante?!

— Alguien tomó mucha Fanta estos últimos días, eh —Emmett pasó de largo y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda— Tranquila Po, sé cuán adictiva puede ser esa puta bebida, debería haber algún tipo de rehabilitación para la Fanta en los centros de la ciudad…

— ¿Bella?, ¿es esto algún síntoma de la mononucleosis? —Jasper estaba en el umbral de la puerta, dudando si acercarse a mi o no. Rodé mis ojos por su cautela—, ¿es contagioso?, ¿corro peligro si pongo un pie dentro de tu casa?

— Amor, ¿podrías explicarnos que está pasando?

¿Por qué no explicaba el mejor por qué tenía que ser tan caliente?

Gemí audiblemente y me tiré sobre el sofá, los chicos se sentaron uno a uno rodeándome, Edward se sentó junto a mí y dejó un beso en mi coronilla, luego pasó su fuerte brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Suspirando un par de veces comencé a contarles la odisea que había vivido en el local de Alec y por qué me había alejado esta semana, ¡solo esperaba mutar para cambiar de piel y volver a la normalidad!, de esa manera ellos no inventarían sobrenombre asqueroso para mi persona como el maldito de Po.

—… Además, siempre destiño cuando estoy con ustedes, parecía un espectro con mi blancura, ahora pareceré una zanahoria —rodé mis ojos y resoplé—, ahora destacaré más, ¡tengo mi disfraz listo para Halloween!

— ¡Una gran zanahoria!

— Más bien una calabacita —Edward rio por lo bajo y besó mis labios dulcemente—, mi hermosa calabacita.

— Tú tienes los peores sobrenombres del mundo, agradece que te amo —me recargué en su hombro y sonreí—, ¿me amas tú aunque luzca así ahora?, Alec me prometió que se iría con el tiempo si no vuelvo a echarme nada, volveré a ser blanca como el papel…

— Siempre serás mi Bella —murmuró junto a mi oído— Mi Bella, solo que más… _naranja._

Y desde ese momento no fui más Po, gracias al cielo, aunque no sé si Calabaza es mejor.

* * *

**¡Buenas nochesitas!**

Este OS no se porqué salió de mi cabeza, aparte de que en la tarde vi Destino Final con mi sobrina y alguien me leseaba siempre por el OS que nunca le había hecho. La corta explicación por si alguien lee esto que encuentro no tiene un sentido en sí XDDDDDDDDD

_Dice la leyenda que una vez le dije a Aleja que le regalaría un OS, algo como hace tres años, eso fue lo que ella dijo. Aquí está el regalo, negra, personalmente pienso que es la cosa más estúpida, fome e incoherente que he escrito XDDDDDDDDDD y todo es tu culpa, ¿no queriai tu OS? aquí esta, para la negrura mas sabrosona del norte de Chile, con su tostado caribeño, su herencia Africana a lo Usain Bolt, su parecido a Rihanna... Alejita, negris, nigga, es todo con amors, ya tu sae mujer. Aquí me humillé, ¿viste? hice a todos tostados para que no te sintieras discriminada, y la pobre Bella fantasma sufría por ser tan blanca :/_

_Estúpida, juraste que te iba a escribir algo con maldá, me haces tanto reír :3_

Gracias por su atención (?)_  
_  
**Lamb :3**


End file.
